Catch me!
by jinkizu
Summary: Noch eine kurze Geschichte zu Severus und Hermione. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!


Catch me!

Hastig eilte sie durch die dunklen Flure, einzig die Sterne und der Mond erhellten ihren Weg. Alle Fackeln die sonst brannten und so die Gänge erleuchteten waren erloschen. Er hatte das getan. Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Heftig ging ihr Atem. Er war dort irgendwo, sie spürte es. Er jagte sie. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem Fluchtweg. Panisch sah sie sich um. Vor und hinter ihr erstreckte sich der lange Flur. An ihrer linken Seite waren die bodenhohen Fenster und ließen das spärliche Licht ein, doch dieses warf mehr Schatten als das es wirklich etwas erhellte.

Rechts von ihr gab es nur Gemälde und vereinzelt zweigten Türen davon ab. Klassenzimmer. Die Figuren in den Gemälden musterten sie angespannt. Sie konnten ihre Angst fühlen.

Schritte!

Ihr näherten sich Schritte. Ihre Augen flackerten irre hin und her auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Versteck. Ein Wandbehang etwas vor ihr, dahinter konnte sie sich verbergen. Atemlos hetzte sie darauf zu und schlüpfte im letzten Moment dahinter. So nahe. Die Schritte klangen laut in der Stille und hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. Das Schloss war bis auf sie und ihn menschenleer.

Es waren Ferien und alle Schüler hatten das Schloss verlassen, selbst die Lehrer und der verhasste Mr. Flich waren fort. Er war mit seiner Katze auf Urlaub gefahren. Sie fragte sich wie der wohl bei ihm aussah. Ob er ein Verlies besuchte um sich neue Foltermethoden zeigen zu lassen? Ein Stück dunkler Umhang wogte hinter den Wandbehang und zeigte ihr wie nahe er bereits war. Sie könnte, wenn sie wollte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen berühren.

_Oh Bitte, Bitte! Flehte_ sie innerlich und tatsächlich entfernten sich die Schritte.

Er hatte sie nicht gefunden. Noch nicht. Erleichtert stieß sie die Luft aus, unbewusst hatte sie den Atem angehalten. Sie zählte leise bis zehn, dann wagte sie einen vorsichtigen Blick aus ihrem Versteck. Der Flur war leer. Er war fort. Schnell rannte sie den Weg hinab, denn sie gekommen war. Sie erreichte die Treppen. Welchen Weg sollte sie nehmen?

Hinab in den Kerker oder hoch in den Gryffindorturm? Was würde er erwarten? Sicher würde er glauben, sie verberge sich in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung. Also wählte sie den Kerker. Eilig sprang sie die Stufen hinab und stand im großen Eingangsbereich, dort war alles ruhig, nichts war zu hören. Sie verbarg sich hinter einer der Säulen die den Bereich säumten. Sie waren dick genug sie zweimal zu verbergen und wartete.

Wo blieb er? Er hatte es versprochen! Leicht ärgerlich lugte sie um sie herum und erhaschte so noch einen Blick auf ihn wie er sich den Stufen nach oben zuwandte. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen überzog ihr Gesicht. Gut! Kaum war sein dunkler Umhang in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, hetzte sie schon die gewundene Treppe zum Kerker hinab, dabei verfing sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihres dünnen Pullovers an einem der Guseisernen Fackelhalter.

Ein entsetzliches Schaben ertönte als sie daran riss um sich zu befreien. Unnatürlich laut hallte das Geräusch in dieser trügerischen Ruhe wieder. Furchtsam schlug sie ihre Hände vors Gesicht und wartete. Hatte er es auch gehört? Kamen da nicht bereits seine Schritte herab? Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren, aber ansonsten blieb es ruhig. Erleichtert ging sie beinahe in die Knie. Er war ihr noch nicht wieder auf den Fersen. Entschlossen raffte sie sich auf und sprang die restlichen Stufen nach unten.

Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Jeans angezogen, auch wenn ihr Mann sie nicht mochte, doch hier erfüllten sie ihren Zweck und erlaubten ihr rasch vorwärts zu kommen. Angespannt überlegte sie welche Tür sie nehmen sollte. Die eine führte ins Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, die nächste in Snapes Büro, daneben die in seine Privaträume. Ein weiterer Gang zweigte noch in eine andere Richtung ab und würde sie in die Räume der Slytherins bringen. Dahin wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

Also blieben nur drei Räume über. Sie wagte sich nicht in den privaten Bereich von Severus Snape, dann lieber das Klassenzimmer. Leise sprach sie ein Alhomora und ebenso leise schwang die schwere Eichentür nach innen auf. Lautlos schlüpfte sie hinein und verschloss sorgfältig hinter sich die Tür. Dieser Raum war noch dunkler als der Flur draußen. Es gab kein Fenster hier. Die einzig spärliche Lichtquelle stammte von einer magischen Kugel die das Lehrerpult zierte. Ein Geschenk von seiner Frau.

Geisterhaft wirkten die verlassenen Tische, an denen sonst immer unter den strengen Augen von Snape die Schüler alle möglichen Zaubertränke brauten, wobei nur die wenigsten auf Anhieb gelangen. Auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Versteck blieb ihr Blick wieder am Lehrerpult hängen. Es war der einzige Gegenstand hier der sie verbergen konnte. Wie von Furien gejagt lief sie nach vorne und wollte sich dahinter verstecken, als sich plötzlich ein kräftiger Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie hochhob.

Sie wurde an eine harte Brust gedrückt. Energisch begann sie sich zu wehren. Wie wild schlug sie um sich, aber aus diesem Griff gab es kein Entkommen.

„Geben sie auf Miss Granger, ich habe sie!" Ertönte triumphierend seine tiefe Stimme, auch leiser Spott schwang darin mit. Er sagte wieder Miss Granger. So nannte er sie nur, wenn er höchst erregt war. Hermione ließ ihre Arme kraftlos sinken und hing schlaf in seinem Arm.

Unerwartet sanft stellte er sie auf die Füße und gab ihr so die Gelegenheit sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Zögerlich wandte sie sich ihm zu und funkelte Severus mit ihren braunen Augen an.

„Du spielst unfair!" beklagte sie sich bitter, schlang aber gleichzeitig ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er hatte schon wieder die Abkürzung durch die Geheimgänge genommen.

„Schatz ich habe ein Versprechen zu halten!" erwiderte er schmunzelnd und zog sie fest in seine Arme.

„Welches?" fragte sie neugierig und leicht atemlos nach. Immer noch verstand er es ihr Sinne zu betören, selbst nach all den Jahren noch, die sie bereits schon verheiratet waren.

„Dich immer und überall zu finden und ich gedenke dies auch zu halten!" erklärte er ernst ehe er den Kopf senkte und sie zärtlich küsste.

Ende


End file.
